What could have been another Cold War
by FrozenBrokenSunflower
Summary: When Sakura invites the major Allies and Axis to her house to relax in the hot springs, an opposite effect happens. Chick fight ensues between America, China, and Russia. Nyotalia! Fem!China x Fem!Russia, yuri lemon. Rochu. RP with Salty Peanuts.


What could have been another Cold war

Frozen: Yay! Another RP with Salty Peanuts.  
Salty: Hey it's me again. xD She dragged me into this. :DDDDD  
Frozen: Yes I did, because I got a request, and his/her name does not want to be mentioned, and I've never written yuri before...xD Plus, RPing is fun.  
Salty: I'm the more experienced one.  
Frozen: Oho, I'm sure you are. *winks*  
Salty: College is fun... OHONHONHONHON  
Frozen: YOU BETTER SAVE YOUR VIRGINITY FOR ME! XD  
Salty: xD You already took it that last time, right?  
Frozen: Oh yeah. I SHALL TAKE IT AGAIN! ^-^

FrozenBrokenSunflower RPed as Anya (Fem!Russia).  
Salty Peanuts RPed as Yue (Fem!China).

Frozen: Well enough with our mindless chatter, on with the lemon!

***Disclaimer**: This is an RP on yuri. Don't like, don't read. Constructive criticisms are welcome, and we feed off of flames. We would just ask you that if you want to make yourselves look bad by dissing us, at least have the decency to log on so we would know who you are. Thanks! :)*

* * *

Anya stood waiting outside of Yue's door. She toyed with the towel that didn't cover nearly as much skin as she hoped. Anya looked nervously around...She just wished Yue would hurry up...People would be coming out, and she would be out there all alone.

"Yue...Hurry up, please. It's lonely out here."  
"Aiya... Can't you wait a minute. Anya? The bikini doesn't fit right on me..." Yue yelled from inside the wooden cavern.  
Anya perked up at the thought, "Do you need me to help?"  
"Humph, no! I can do this by myself! The last time you offered to help, all you did was grope me!"  
"But you're so cute, Yue...I'm sorry!" she called back into the room quietly.

Yue sighed. She wondered why the littlest things could get Anya upset or offended. "It's okay, Anya. Just give me a few more seconds, and we can go outside, okay?"  
"O-Okay. Hurry though, I think Francesca is coming out..."

Yue pouted upon hearing that stupid girl's name. She knew that Francesca had been on to Anya for a long time, and Yue was determined to protect her from that bitch. Not that she was jealous or anything...

Anya slumped down against a wall, waiting for Yue. She held the towel tightly around her frame, and hoped Francesca wouldn't come to see her. As well as her brother Belarus, Francesca would also try to hit on her- it scared her so much. She wished Yue would just come out to protect her, tell everyone she was Yue's, and no one else's.

Yue popped out of the room. "I'm good now, Anya!" She said brightly, and took her hand, "Come, let's go to the springs!"

Anya smiled and hugged Yue, but as she did, she forgot to hold on to the towel, and it fell off- but luckily she had a bikini on, (which was barely holding up around the bust area). But to Anya's dismay, Francesca just happened to walk elegantly out of her room, and such a voluptuous figure like Anya's was immediately spotted.

"Oh, Anya~ You look lovely in that bikini of yours~!"  
"Yue! Let's go!" she exclaimed and pulled her hand.  
"A-Aiya, okay, Anya!" she said as she stumbled to follow Anya.

The two girls ran out of their room, and out onto Sakura's deck. Sakura was so nice to have invited all the other girls in the group to her house for a pool party. Even though Anya kept on whining about not wanting to go, Yue insisted on it. Anya was too shy for her own good, and besides, she needed more friends than just Yue, even _if _those friends could be a little mean to them sometimes.

"Woah, Anya, is that what you've been hiding under that pink coat of yours all this time?" Amelia exclaimed as she caught sight of the Russian, her eyes rolling down Anya's curvy body.

Anya just whimpered in response and hid behind Yue's small frame, picking the Chinese up, and using her to cover as much of Anya's body as her small figure could.

Yue's face contorted with rage, but as soon as she realized it, she relaxed and quickly regained her composure. She didn't feel comfortable about other girls looking at Anya like that...

"Yue...Can we get in the water?" she whispered from behind, her lips quivering.  
"Yeah, let's go." Yue said, wriggling out of Anya's grip then grabbing her hand. She shot one last glare at the grinning Amelia, and dragged Anya into the pool.

Amelia sent Anya one last whistle, which resulted in a troubled and embarrassed look on her face. And a bright shade of red dusted her pale cheeks.

Finally, after running away from Amelia, Yue and Anya eased into the hot spring. Yue let out a contented sigh, as she felt the semi hot water relax her sore, old bones.

"W-Why is it so hot?" Anya asked in a bit of a panic.  
"'Cause this is called the hot spring, duh!" Yue snapped, a little irritated that her piece of heaven had been disrupted.  
"I-I'm sorry!" she squeaked, and looked worriedly at Yue's face. "That was a dumb question..."  
"It's okay, Anya." she whispered, and took the other's hand underwater.

Soon after they arrived, the rest of the Allies, and the Axis came in.

"Ve, Doitsu, you look very nice!" Daisy cooed, as she came up behind her partner and gave her a hug.

The German blushed, and tried half heartedly to pry Daisy off, as she made her way to the hot spring.

"C-Come on Daisy, let's get in." she said shakily, as Daisy still clung onto her, her hands dangerously close to her breasts.  
"Ve, okay~" she said while finally letting go, and jumping in.

"Make way for the hero's cannonball!" A bright voice pierced through the night air. Yue quickly snatched Anya out of the way, as Amelia, while holding her lover, Alice's hand, dove straight into the pool, and landed with a loud splash. Sakura frowned a bit, as her paper lanterns and candles were soaked, but said pleasantly, "Welcome, there is plenty of room for you."

Amelia snatched a bottle of sake in a floating basket, and drowned it all down. "Hahahaha, you guys are pussies." Amelia sniggered. wiping her face. "Sake? Really? Like, you guys don't have whiskey or something here?"

Sakura ignored Amelia's remark about her alcohol, and proceeded to watch a scene unfold.

"Vodka is stronger." Anya added quietly, while still cowering behind Yue, holding her hand tighter.  
"Oho... I'd like to taste some Vodka, from your mouth, Anya." Amelia said suggestively and laughed.  
Anya looked at her, shocked. "Y-Yue! Protect me..." she whimpered, and completely pulling the Chinese nation onto her lap and hiding behind her like a shield.

Alice smacked Amelia over the head, "Don't be vulgar!" and glared at the young nation.  
"Yeah, leave her alone!" Yue said, "Amelia, can you stop that? You are making her feel uncomfortable."  
"What's your problem, grandma? Going through menopause?"

"...Excuse me?" Yue muttered, her deep brown eyes narrowing dangerously.  
"I'd rather have Yue drink Vodka from my mouth, at least she's more experienced, than a young brat like you." Anya seethed, a deep purple aura surrounding her as she glared at the offending American.

Yue froze. She did not set her up to say _that_...

Amelia looked shocked, and she muttered "Well, whatever. At least I have Alice, right?" She gave the Brit a peck on the cheek, and was slapped away by a grumpy hand. "Who cares about the commies anyways?"  
"Anya is not even a communist country anymore!" Yue fumed, charging through the water to face Amelia, "And if there was a better way, I would not have chosen to lead my country like that either!"  
"Once a commie, always a commie!" Amelia spat, not intimidated at all by a tiny lady glaring daggers at her.  
"You are impossible! That makes absolutely no sense!" she fumed.

"...Yue?" Anya whispered, shaking her shoulders worriedly.  
Amelia bared her fist, and was about to punch Yue, who was still not intimidated. "Come, hit me, then." She taunted venomously.

Yue knew enough martial arts to tear Amelia's tits out.

"Yue, let's go..." Anya whined again, "I'm getting cold..."  
"Hang on, Anya." Yue said, "I won't let anyone pick on you like that!"

She was sick and tired of all the other countries in the world picking on her and Anya. Can't they just rule their countries in their own ways, in peace? What did it matter to them how they ruled their countries? She hated other people sticking their dirty noses into their business. For most of the last century, everyone in the group had been picking on her and Anya, because they were... different. It didn't bother Yue at first, not as much as it bothered Anya. The others were just jealous that they didn't have what they had.

Amelia gave Yue a push, and Yue slapped her across the face. The others were beginning to crowd around them now. Louise stood behind Yue in a fighting pose, prepared to dive in and pull her back, if need be.

"Yue, stop it!" Anya cried. She was getting a little impatient. Why wasn't Yue listening to her?  
"What, Anya? You want them to keep making fun of us like this?"

But, now that it was the 21st century, and all the other girls in the group were still picking on them, Yue was beginning to feel a little worried. All those horrible things she knew people like Amelia and Francesca said about them behind their back, that her and Anya were evil, were beginning to feel like the truth for Yue.

"Alright, Yue, let's go. Now." she said, her voice suddenly dropping to a low hiss. She smiled menacingly at the other nations, and picked up the petite girl bridal style. Everyone in the group shivered from how the pool water just dropped ten degrees.

Anya recognized the funny between her legs, after watching Yue stand up for her like that. Finally, Anya decided that this should end, or at least get Amelia out of the way and have Yue to herself... Everyone in the group thought that Anya was just some shy girl who got scared of everything.

Nope, she could be scary when she wanted to, and when she wanted something, she knew how to get it...

"Oh no you don't! I am not done teaching that brat some manners!"  
"I'll help you teach her some tomorrow. Now don't struggle, da?" Anya cooed.

Yue blinked a few times. "Aiyah, fine..." she said, and surrendered into Anya's hold. Anya stepped out of the water with Yue in her arms, leaving everyone else in the pool, dumbstruck- and staring at her behind.

"Yeah, run like the stupid commies you are!" Amelia yelled.  
"Amelia, you wan't another cold war?" Anya and Yue said at the same time.

That shut her up.

Soon after quietly padding to their room, with water dripping off of their bodies. Anya laid Yue on the bed, and sat beside her, her figure looming over her.

"I'm cold, Anya. I'll go get some towels." Yue said after a while, after both parties had stopped panting.  
"No." Anya said.  
"Hm? Why not?" Yue raised her eyebrow at Anya.

Anya racked her mind for an excuse, something more delicate than just saying, "you won't need towels when I am fucking you."

"I-I'll warm you up some other way..." Anya mused, raising an eyebrow.  
"W-what do you mean?"

Anya planted a deep, wet kiss on Yue's lips, to which Yue responded. A little reluctantly at first, but soon she gave in.

"You understand what I mean now, my Yue?" she smiled, her eyes laced with lust.  
"Y-Yes." she stuttered out, and brought Anya back down, and placed a second kiss on her lips.

Yue gently brought Anya's head down onto her chest, where Anya began to plant butterfly kisses along her breastbone. Gently, she unhooked the clasp on Yue's bikini and tossed it to the side, exposing round perky breasts. They were not the size of her own, and Yue was often insecure about that when they were together. But, Anya thought they were cute, and just the perfect size for her.

Anya went down and took one nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. She fondled the other breast gently in her hand, and kept working on the one. Yue was mewling softly, stroking her thin fingers through Anya's long hair.

"Your voice is beautiful, Yue." Anya smiled at her partner.

Yue only whimpered in response, a little disappointed that Anya had stopped. She unhooked the other's bikini as well, and stared down at the other's soft curves, in slight jealousy. She ghosted her fingers around Anya's large breasts in awe.

Anya felt her face heat up, and looked at Yue's slightly agape mouth.

"Aiya. I'm sorry." Yue apologized, and kissed Anya again.

She shook her head. "No, it's fine." While her one hand never left Yue's breast, her head travelled down the plane of Yue's body. She tasted so nice, not like anything, only like her. Anya gave the bottom of her tummy a little love bite, as Yue shrieked, and sighed heavily.

Anya giggled. Her lips travelled downwards, to the valley between her legs. Even though she was still covered down there, Anya could still feel, no smell that Yue was wet with desire, just like she was.

Anya gave her groove a lick, and could hear a whimper spill out from Yue's mouth. Eagerly, she peeled off the bottom half of her bathing suit. Yue closed her legs shyly, feeling a little self-conscious. Anya tutted her, and gently moved her legs apart.

"No need to hide yourself from me, Yue." she cooed, giving her clit a small lick.

Yue gasped, as bolts of pleasure shot down her spine. Quickly, she bit her lip, scolding herself for such a reaction.

Knowing that Yue secretly liked what she did, Anya decided to proceed. She traced her tongue around her pink bulb, and as she did, it began to swell up. Yue gripped the bed sheets with one hand, and grasped Anya's hair with another. She moved her hips upward so give Anya a better angle.

"More..." she found herself whisper.

Anya was more than happy to oblige. Giving one of her round buttcheeks a gentle squeeze, she continued on.

Teasing the the pink lips with her tongue, and running it down her urethra, she slowly moved into her canal, provoking another gasp from her. Cold sweat was beginning to run down her neck, and soaking her hair, that was still sort of damp from the hot springs.

Yue was writhing and moaning in pleasure. God, she loved Anya so much, especially when she was this good at what she did. She remembered when it was her first time, and how she had to teach Anya how to please a woman. Boy, did her patience pay off; Anya was talented.

While Anya was still pleasing Yue with her tongue, she reached up, to fondle one of her breasts. Yue arched her back at the sudden touch. brought her hand back down, and sucked briefly on her fingers. She moved one finger inside Yue, swirling and teasing her inner walls.

Yue gasped, and spread her legs a bit further apart,"Anya..." she whispered, "Put another finger in, I can take it..."  
"You sure?" Anya said, a little worried. Her walls felt so tight just with her one finger.  
"Yes, I'm fine." She answered, bending forward to kiss Anya, tasting herself on her lips.

Their lips meshed with each other, and Yue sucked gently on Anya's tongue.

Parting their kiss, Yue offered, "Unless you want me to top for a while." she smiled softly.  
"Okay..." Anya answered, looking down dejectedly.  
"You have done quite well..." Yue said, hoping to cheer her up. But, not bothering to see whether it worked, Yue bent over and captured Anya into another, more fiery kiss. Moving herself onto Anya's soft lap, and wrapping her arms around her head and neck, which were drenched with sweat or water, Yue couldn't tell, and didn't mind in the first place.

Yue leaned her body forward, and began to rub her sex against the other's thigh. Anya gasped, as Yue's hot, wet lips nuzzled against her skin. She wanted to taste them again, so bad, if only Yue would let her.

Yue bent down, and kissed down Anya's neck, placing a hickey every few kisses or so, until she got to her pink nipple, which Yue took eagerly in her mouth, then proceeded to suck and nibble. Not so much that it would hurt her though. She had such beautiful breasts, and Yue didn't want to ruin them.

Anya softly voiced her pleasure in a moan, and trailed her hand down Yue's body. When she got down there, she inserted a finger back into her. Yue moved her hips towards Anya, and whimpered against Anya's breast, clutching the younger woman in her arms. Soon, she began to ride her finger, trying to get it to penetrate deeper into her. Anya finally added another one, and scissored them, making Yue's body shook, as she was being stretched out to the rim.

"Curl them towards me," Yue whispered into the other's ear. Anya obliged, thrust her fingers deeper, and curled them. She smirked, as Yue let out an arid gasp, as tears poured down her face. Yes, she had hit that special spot.

Yue felt a wonderful wave of pleasure spread throughout her body. She was so close...

"Faster..." She begged, "Mmm, Anya please," she moved herself against Anya's fingers.

Just hearing the Chinese girl's voice made Anya's clit throb, she moved her other hand down to her own clit, and rubbed it between her two fingers.

Yue felt almost bad when she saw Anya touching herself, and snatched Anya's hand out of the way. She replaced it with her own hand, and began to tickle and tease it. Anya's legs began to feel weak, like they had turned into Jell-O. But, mustering as much strength as she could, she began thrust her fingers as quickly as she could into Yue.

Yue thought she was about to lose her mind, that she was going to faint soon. What felt like a fire began to burn at the pit of Yue's stomach, and her toes began to curl.

Yue smothered Anya's lips with hers, coaxing her tongue out of her mouth, and sucked Anya's tongue, lapping up the small trail of saliva that started to form, as her mouth had been ajar most of the time in pleasure. While their hands picked up speed, the sound of their moans synchronized, and grew louder and louder. Anya and Yue felt like they were about to burst, with all the pleasure flooding, drowning them. They couldn't breathe, nor think, at least about nothing but each other.

Yue's hips buckled, and a stream of hot liquid cascaded down her thighs, soaking Anya's hand. Yue panted in exhaustion, and began to run Anya's clit faster, determined to make her feel the same way too, which she did, eventually. Pleased, but still huffing and puffing, Yue brought up her finger, glistening with Anya's essence, up to the younger woman's lips. She took them into her mouth, and swirled her tongue around, tasting herself on her lover's fingers.

"Taste good, don't you Anya?" she giggled, as Anya nodded eagerly, still sucking on Yue's fingers like a lollipop.

"My, Madeline, I am so wet."

Yue and Anya froze, they turned their attention to the door. Yue took her fingers out of Anya's mouth.

What was that?

"We'll have to finish up in our room, won't we, ma jolie?"

Only a small, inaudible whisper could be heard.

"Aiya! Francesca! You creeper! Were you staying here the whole time, listening to us?"  
"Yes, we heard you guys on the way in! Amelia and Alice were here too, but they left to go finish themselves off in the room."

Anya was speechless.

"Francesca! Go to your room now!" Yue yelled. She had never felt so humiliated in her life!  
She laughed, "Ohonhon! Don't be embarrassed, that was so fucking... sexy..." she said the last word in a low groan.

"Leave!" she yelled.

Finally, she heard a pair of feet padding away, and Madeline squeaking suddenly.

Yue sighed, and placed her head on Anya's shoulder, running her hands through her hair.

"I-I'm sorry."  
"Why are you sorry Anya? That felt so good, and it's not your fault Francesca was being a pervert and listening in on us."

Anya smiled, wrapping her arms around Yue's limp form, and kissing her forehead.

"So you're happy?"  
"Of course, Anya." she replied while giving her a soft kiss.

Anya cupped her face, looked into her amber eyes, and returned her kiss. "I love you, Yue." she whispered, "So much."  
Yue wrapped her legs around Anya's hips, and swept the hair from out of her face. "I love you too, Anya."

"The amour! It's so touching! Madeline, do you love me as well?"

"Go away Francesca, before I chop you up and feed you to my panda!"

Anya shook her head, and nuzzled her fiery partner, smiling. It was so much better to have Yue.

* * *

Salty: Phew, that was hot. xD

Frozen: I agree, but I failed so bad. I need more practice on yuri. Salty wrote a lot of the smut. XD

Salty: It is okay. It was kinda awkward. Two straight girls writing lesbian porn...

Frozen: It was hot though. Gosh, there needs to be more Rochu yuri!

Salty and Frozen: Please review!


End file.
